Grimm, The Next Generation
by straywater
Summary: Nick passes away leaving behind his wife Juliet and daughter Nicole. Not knowing how to raise a Grimm nor wanting to face any reminder of Nick, Juliet leaves Portland entrusting Nicole to Monroe and Rosalie. Nicole longs for peace between the human/wesen worlds as well as the lost love of her parents. What happens when a chain of events sends her back in time?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:I do not own the show Grimm, nor do I own any character's except for Daniel and Nicole-please enjoy and review **

* * *

_ **Prologue**_

_ Nick's fingers curled awkwardly and twitched uncontrollably. The Grimm was paralyzed from his shoulders down and blood pooled in the middle of inch wide cuts that appeared in various parts of his body. The cuts may have been small but they bled all too quickly, like a rushing river. His skin seemed to crack a little more about every 5-10 minutes._

_ Monroe stared at his friend sprawled out on the sofa. "hang on buddy" he whispered toweling away sweat from Nick's forehead. The blutbad attempted to prevent the crimson red liquid from oozing out of Nick's body, but no amount of ointment or bandaging seemed to stop the alarming phenomenon. It certainly didn't help that the Grimm winced whenever Monroe made any advance to tend to his wounds. "I know that must sting, huh? Rosalie should be back any minute with an antidote" Monroe offered. His response was a groan followed by a shiver from Nick._

_ Meanwhile Nick's 5 year old daughter and Monroe's 6 year old son peered over the hand rail a quarter of the way up the stairs. "Don't worry, Nicole, he'll be ok-my parents will heal him" The boy stated. The girl's eyes began to glisten "Daddy!" she sobbed. The boy sniffed the corner of Nicole's eyes and rubbed his head under her chin, easing into his wolf form. Nicole clung to him, wrapping her small, skinny arms around his furry neck. She buried her face into the comfort of his soft silky fur. "Daniel, do you really think he'll be ok?" she asked. Daniel sighed as warm tears seeped into his fur. "I promise" he replied. He turned his head and licked Nicole's cheek, taking note that he suddenly hated the smell of wet coal. Wet coal is what Nicole smelled like when she was afraid._

_ Daniel's ears perked when he heard the door squeak open and click shut. "My moms home-don't worry, she'll make every thing better" Daniel assured. Nicole tightened her grip on Daniel with a quick flinch when she heard her father scream._

_ A line of steam emitted from Nick's hands as his fingers cracked open. Monroe toweled at Nick's forehead, wiping away more beads of sweat that mingled with droplets of blood. "oh, Rosalie, thank god your back! Nick's not doing well" the blutbad explained. Rosalie nodded "I know" she replied, gently grabbing her husband's wrist. "Monroe dear, I'm afraid we need to talk" She said leading him away from the sofa._

_ The fuchsbau stared softly into her husband's eyes, a tint of greenish gold flashing up at him. "There isn't an antidote" she told him. "so it wears off then?" Monroe asked hopefully, his voice strained. Rosalie shook her head "I'm afraid not" was the response. Monroe's eyes widened, he turned his head from his mate to stare at the injured Grimm. "how long?" he murmured. "a week, maybe two" Rosalie answered. Monroe sighed and made his way back to his friend's side. Rosalie could already see the tint of red glowing in her mate's eyes. She scrunched her nose and inched her way to the stair rail._

_ "Daniel, take Nicole to your room" the fuchsbau ordered in a hushed tone. "quickly!" she added._

_ Upon his mother's request Daniel switched back to human form and helped Nicole to her feet before leading her into his room. Nicole wiped her eyes with one hand and held onto the half-breed's wrist with the other._

_ "Nick, are you sure about this?" Monroe asked with a swallow. "yeah" Nick said hoarsely, followed by a hiss accompanied with more sweat and another scratch. Monroe silently and shakily laced one hand through Nick's curled and bloody fingers, while tilting the Grimm's head to one side with the other. The blutbad's fangs flashed out as Monroe let himself turn part beast. He hovered over the Grimm's neck before retracting back to human form. "I can't, Nick" Monroe whimpered. "I can't stay like this for two weeks just to die anyway! Monroe…. I can't even move!" Nick complained._

_ Monroe nodded and gave Nick's hand a light squeeze. The Grimm closed his eyes as he felt the tip of fangs line up with the pressure point of his neck. The blutbad swiftly bit down as hard as he could, stopping only when all signs of life left the Grimm with a yelp. "Goodbye, Nick. You were really brave" Monroe whispered as he licked the copper tasting liquid from the fatal wound he caused. Tears lined under the blutbad's glowing red eyes. He let himself transform fully into a wolf and stared at his mate expectantly as she switched to her candid form as well._

_ It wasn't long before howling reached Daniel's ears. He glanced at Nicole, sleeping peacefully next to him. He watched her chest rise and fall in simple even motions. She mumbled some incoherent gibberish in her sleep and turned on her side, unknowingly wrapping her arms around Daniel's lone wrist. The half-breed sighed as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He then licked a stream of dried tears from her cheeks before cautiously lifting his hand from her grip and solemnly walking downstairs to join his parents in mourning the loss of a pack member._

* * *

**__I have two other stories (different fandoms though, obviously) that I began writing a couple years ago, I might go back to them later but for now consider them discontinued, as my main focus will be on this one-I'd appreciate reviews, its easier to continue when i know people are reading...anyway hope you enjoyed it so far, thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1, happy birthday!

**Thanks to those of you have been reading and reviewing, I appreciate it a great deal, I'm glad people seem to like it so far and I hope I continue to keep your attention. I also hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one. Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"She turns 16 today" Rosalie announced. "I know and the reapers will be after her now" Monroe replied, rubbing his tired face in distraught.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring! _Nicole lazily reached for her dresser and grabbed the devise that rudely awakened her. "hello?" she asked sleepily yawning into her cell phone. "good morning, sweetie, happy birthday!" was the greeting from the other end. Nicole grinned "Mom!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her mom chuckled in reply followed by an awkward cough. "listen, Nicole, I'm very sorry but I'm not going to make it to dinner tonight" her mom explained. "what?" Nicole questioned. "Something came up…." her mom tried. "Something always comes up, mom! Why do you always do this?" Nicole hollered. "Nicole, sweetie, I …." her mom began. "I haven't seen you since you left Portland, just a week after dad died, you promised me you'd visit…..my last memory of you is your back out the door when I was 5 years old-which means as of today I haven't seen you in 12 years!" Nicole pointed. "I know and I'm sorry, ok?" her mother offered. Nicole sighed "what is it this time anyway?" she asked. "I have a rehearsal" her mother stated. "for what? I thought you were a vet not a performer?" Nicole inquired. "I'm getting married next week" was the reply.

Nicole hung up. It was then that Daniele decided to come dashing in, in his

blutbad-fuchsbau form. He leaped onto Nicole's bed, causing her to bounce into the air and crash back down onto her plush mattress with pale pink sheets. The wide white pillows shifted when Daniel's tongue lapped sloppily at all places of Nicole's face. His black nose nuzzled at her own nose and a giggle escaped her lips. "happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday!" the half breed bellowed sporadically. "ok, ok, down boy!" Nicole joked, playfully shoving her candid friend away.

Nicole watched as Daniel's grey furry coat with black and gold stripes faded, while his front legs swapped themselves for arms followed by the change of paws and claws to hands and fingers. "so, I guess Juliet canceled on you again, huh?" Daniel questioned. Nicole flailed her arms in the air "what makes you say that?" she asked. "oh come on, we all heard your little fuss down there-you already know how good blutbaden and fuchsbau hearing is and you were so loud even a human would hear you" Daniele replied. Nicole blushed "she says she has a wedding rehearsal…..I didn't even know she was seeing anyone, and she's hitching next week!" Nicole pouted folding her arms over her chest. Daniel laid a hand on her shoulder "why do you even still talk to her?" He questioned. "I don't know" Nicole said, swinging her legs over the bed "but, I say we go down stairs, mom or no mom, I still have a full day planned!" she added cheerfully.

"good mourning, Monroe, Rosalie" Nicole greeted. "happy birthday, Nicole" Rosalie replied, emerging from the kitchen with a coffee mug. "so, what are you doing today?" Monroe inquired. "after school I'm going to come home and change, then I'm joining Cody for lunch-" Nicole began, but was interrupted by a routine growl from the back of Daniel's throat. "sorry, habit" Daniel stated, letting his eyes flash from red back to their original brown color. Nicole rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"you know, it is worrisome that your boyfriend's a hexcenbeast" Monroe warned. "so you've said before, but I've been seeing him for a while-if he wanted to pull something he would have by now" Nicole reasoned. "how do you know your not just under a cyber trunk?" Daniele teased, though for a tease his tone was quite accusatory. "Do I seem obsessed to you? If I were under a cyber trunk, I wouldn't be even be thinking about school or anything else! Besides it's the individual not the species " Nicole countered. "I suppose that's true" Monroe muttered "I still don't like it so…" he added. Nicole nodded and tossed her arms around his shoulders "I'll be careful" she told him. "you better be" Monroe insisted.

"Anyway" Nicole began, clearing her throat. "After lunch with Cody, Daniele and I are going to do some work at the clinic, then it's home to dinner with you guys-which my mom has once again decided not to be here" she finished her earlier listing. "so its basically just a normal day?" Rosalie asked. "pretty much" Nicole confirmed. Rosalie sniffed the air "dose anyone else smell smoke?" she questioned.

A sudden knock on the door caused Monroe to bolt from his chair. His face tightened revealing some of his beastly features as he opened the door to burning plastic. High flames engulfed the object so well it was practically hidden .A human would barely be able to make out what it was, however a wesen or specifically, a blutbad such as himself could see it all too clearly, though he wished he couldn't. "someone, get the fire extinguisher!" he snarled.

It took a few try's but Rosalie was the one who finally doused the fire with the misty ice from the extinguisher. It took a few seconds to get a good grip on it but she mastered it just in time. The object left on their doorstep was a severely charred plastic scythe that looked like it belonged to a Halloween costume. It was silent for a few minutes, everyone exchanged glances with everyone else, not even a cricket would dare to chirp. "is it from the reapers? Why would they use plastic?" Rosalie wondered. Monroe shook his head "No, it's not them….don't you smell it?" Monroe ansered. Rosalie crouched by the scythe and took in a few cautious whiffs. She smelled smoke, ember, plastic and….."humans!" she huffed. Monroe nodded "they're getting more destructive by the day-first they TP'd our house, then they wrote threats on our outside wall, and now this!" he grumbled.

Nicole looked away from them and stared at the wall. Daniele stood next to her and squeezed her right shoulder. "it's not your fault" he told her. Monroe jerked his head toward the two teens as the beastly features on his face faded back to normal. "It most certainly isn't!" he huffed. Rosalie cleared her throat "you two should get to school before your late…..we'll take care of this" she suggested.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) and once again review's will be appreciated, I'd also like to point out that it'll take a few chapters before I send Nicole back in time, If you wish to give input as to what you think should happen, your welcome to-though I can't guarantee I'll use your idea, If i do you will be credited thanks again and please keep reviewing :)  
**


	3. Chapter 2, humans can be vicious

CHAPTER TWO

Nicole had slammed her locker shut, when the crunching of an apple caught her attention. "hey, birthday girl!" the visiter spoke. Nicole raised an eyebrow at the curly blond haired female wearing an all black 'ninja' type outfit leaning against the lockers. "what's up Courtney? I'm not really in the mood to chat right now" Nicole explained. Courtney shook her head "No, I'd imagine not" she awknowleged. "how did you hear? It just happened this morning" Nicole asked. Courtney pointed to a group of guys being idiots near the front enterance "because I know who did it, they've been bragging about it all morning" she informed. Nicole glanced at the group and narrowed her eyes to a glare.

"Oh! I almost forgot" Courtney practically sang as she shuffled through her purple book bag. "I put this together for you" she said as she handed Nicole a photo album. "Where did you get all these pictures?" Nicole wondered. "I have my ways" Courtney said with a mischievous grin. Nicole casually sifted through the album. She smirked as she saw the faces of Cody, Courtney, Daniel, Monroe and Rosalie staring with sparkling eyes up at her within the memories on the pages. Their were even some of her own parents and their friends. She nearly broke down when she ran into one of her sleeping on top of her father when she was a kid. It was a good picture, one of their best moments, but she remembered that day all too well. That was the day she lost him…..

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Nicole called as she ran down the stairs into Nick's outstretched hands. "what is it pumpkin? You should be in bed, its late" he told her as he swung her up so that she was against his shoulder. "I had a nightmare, daddy" Nicole squeaked. "Oh, did you now?" Nick inquired. Nicole snuggled her face against the crook of her father's neck "mmhmm" she hummed. "well, come on then, daddy will keep you safe" Nick promised as he walked to the couch and sat down. Nicole nuzzled Nick's collarbone and curled her legs up so they hung off the side of his abdomen. Nick carded a hand through his daughter's long black hair and placed a kiss at the top of her head. "I love you, Nicole-so dose mommy" he whispered. "I love you too, daddy and mommy" Nicole yawned, finally closing her bright blue eyes._

"_Nick, that's adorable!" Juliet exclaimed in a hushed tone. She grabbed the camera off the coffee table and snapped a picture. "are you really going to work right now?" Nick complained. "according to the owners, its an emergency and can't wait till morning-I'd feel terrible if that greyhound died just because I didn't go in" his wife answered. She then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nick's lips and as soon as she pulled away his phone vibrated. "It's Grimm stuff, I'll have to drop Nicole off at Rosalie's"_…..

'If only he hadn't gone out that night' Nicole thought. "Are you alright?" Courtney questioned. Nicole closed the album and stuffed it into her tan knap sack. "yeah I'm ok" she said. "are you sure? I mean your….crying" Courtney pressed. Nicole raised the back of her hand and wiped her eyes, the fact that they were wet supported Courtney's claim. "so I was" Nicole stated, a smirk played at the corner of her lips. "thanks for the album, Courtney" she said. 

Daniele was quickly yet stealthly coming up behind the group that had mocked his family. He observed the group for a few seconds before determining who the big shot leader was. His prey was a tall boy with hair that had been died orange, in a grey teeshirt and white sneakers. Teeth pushed back the corners of his mouth and claws grew from his fingernails. His eyes became red as he lunged toward his prey, slamming the orange haired boy into one of the entrance doors and spinning the boy to face him. "Don't mess with my pack!" he barked. "or what?" the boy challenged. "you'll rip me limb from limb? I'm not scared of you, mutt!" he spat. Daniele growled and snarled as he tossed the boy towards the rest of the group. "This is your one and only warning. Mess with my pack again and you won't have to ask me what the penalty will be!" he threatened. The orange haired boy stumbled to his feet and brushed himself off "whats the matter mr. big bad? Lose your control?" he taunted. Daniele snarled again and was about to lunge again, when a hand lightly tugged at his arm.

Daniele could have easily broken out of the grip if he wished, but instead he relaxed allowing his wolfish features to retract. The orange haired boy took this moment to scurry away and the group he lead scattered as well. Daniele took a deep shallow breath before turning to face his interfearence. "Dose that really make anything better?" Nicole asked. Her deep blue eyes boaring into his own brown ones. "No, I suppose it doesn't" Daniele confirmed. Nicole let go of his arm, a sigh of releaf escaping her lips. "That could have gotten way out of hand, you know?" Nicole warned. When Daniele gave her a poutish look she offered a smile, to indicate that she hadn't been angry but worried. Once Nicole was sure Daniele had received her nonverbal communication, she walked off in the direction of her class.

Daniele watched as Nicole linked arms with Cody, who was waiting for her half way down the hall. He growled when they turned the corner and whimpered when he felt the pressence of someone else next to him. "I didn't want to get too close when you were wolfing out, but…..are you ok?" Courtney questioned. "just peachy" Daniele replied, voice dripping with sarcasim. "why don't you just tell her…..or at least drop a hint" Courtney suggested. Daniele raised an eyebrow "but I never told-" he started but Courtney's laughing cut him off. "Oh come on! I may not be a wesen but I know a crush when I see one" Courtney stated. "is it that obvious?" Daniele wondered. "to everyone except your crushee" Courtney answerd with a nod. Daniele blushed, then threw his arms in frustration. "well I have been dropping hints!" he bellowed. "yeah…acting like a puppy dog around her doesn't count, neither dose peeing on her cloths or spying on her when she's out like some kind of stalker-you need to combine human courting habits along with some of your candid ones" Courtney advised. "but she's not human, she's a Grimm" Daniele countered. "isn't a Grimm just a human who can see your wesen form even when you don't change?" Courtney questioned. "well yeah" Daniele grunted. "well there you go then" Courtney concluded. "there's still the matter that, she's dating that, that….hexcenbeast!" Daniele snarled.

In response to the hostile sound, Courtney raised both hands in a manner of defence. "woha, there! I'm friend not foe, remember? I can't figure everything out for you" she told him. _Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding Ding. _Daniele held his ears, trying to block the high pitched sound. "I hate that thing!" he grunted. "we'd better get to class, but one more thing: Us girls are tricky, you have to get us thinking about you before we'll consider anything. You two have been under the same roof since child hood, therefore, you probably hold the status of a sibling in her heart. If you want her to see you as more, you have to say something" Courtney advised with a wink before scampering off in the opossite direction Nicole had gone.


	4. Chapter 3, Grimm's first reaper

CHAPTER THREE

It was fourth period, the very last class of the day and Nicole was wearing the grin of the centry! It would only be a few hours before she could go home and get ready for her lunch date with Cody and after everything that happened earlier, she was thankful for the time to wind down.

She was the first one to arrive to her class so the room was pretty quiet. She picked a desk by the front of the room and pulled out the books she needed. The chirping of birds outside the window caught her attention and she watched a group of cardnels and blue J's as they sat purched on a tree branch. She listened to their joyful song in peaceful silence, glad that she had a moment to herself. "hey beatuful!" a male voice flirted. "what do you want Antoine?" Nicole groaned. Antoine chukled and placed one hand on the edge of the desk and the other on the top of the chair. Nicole rolled her eyes "I've already told you over 100 times, I'm not interested-do you really want a black eye?" she quipped. Antoine grinned eerily at her and kneeled in front of the space between the desk and the chair so he was eye level with her. He chuckled again, pleased that his actions had boxed Nicole into her desk.

The unusual silence caused a shiver to run up Nicole's spine. "this really isn't funny" she muttered. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday" Antoine cooed. "ummm…..thanks….." Nicole said uncertainly. Antoine leaned in closer so that his face was only centimeters from hers. "you've been a thorn in our sides for too long, Grimm!" he whispered.

That's when she saw it: A glimpse of a skelikton like head! "You're a reaper!" Nicole gasped, now beginning to sqirm in her seat. Antoine smirked sickeningly and ran his fingers through her hair "Your father was unnatural, working with and befriending wesen" he began. He cupped Nicole's chin before continuing. "but it seems you are much worse. Not only are you befriending wesen, but you've exposed our world! You make me sick and don't think your little 'peace movement' will save you!" he finished. He had dragged out every word, coldly and calmly, like a snake working it's poison.

The instructor had walked in just then, along with a bunch of students, one of those students being Courtney. The instructor glanced at Antoine and Nicole suspiciously, concern shinning heavily in her eyes. "Antoine, I thought we'd established that you are not aloud near Nicole in this class room! Go find a seat" she ordered. "Yes ms. Bentsen" Antoine replied in mock sweetness. "Happy 16th birthday, Grimm!"he Snickered before uncupping Nicole's chin and finding a desk toward the back of the room.

Courtney sat down in a desk next to Nicole. "He was bugging you again? That was the most I'd ever seen him do, what happened?" she asked. Nicole held up a finger as she pulled out some paper and a pen. _Antoine's a reaper. _Nicole wrote, not wanting others to hear the conversation. Taking the hint, Courtney also pulled out a pen and paper. _What's a reaper? _Courtney replied. _A reaper is a type of wesen that hunts Grimms like me! apparently I personaly pissed this one off pretty bad when Daniele and I saved Cody at age 12 and exposed the wesen world. He also seemed angry that I turned it into a rights movement. Not to mention that I associate with rather than hunt wesen. _Nicole explained. _Geezze Nicole! It's like your in some sort of cheesy soap opera! Are you going to tell the others? _Courtney wondered. Nicole bit the top of her pen and shook her head. _Not unless they ask. I don't think mom would care and everyone else gets too possesive. _She wrote. _So then what are you going to do? _Courtney asked. _I don't know, but I'll figure something out. Truth be told I am kind of nervous. He's my first reaper, but don't worry I can handle it! _Nicole replied. _Don't tell water not to be wet. _Courtney wrote. __


	5. Chapter 4, tension in the household

CHAPTER FOUR

Nicole trotted up the stairs and inspected the outfit she had laid out on her bed. She pinched the bridge of her nose when the stench hit her nostrils. You didn't have to have a wesen's super sniffer to know when your cloths have been tempered with. "Yuck!" she declared, throwing the purple blouse and black knee skirt with an orange hem into her laundry hamper. 'why dose he keep doing that?' she wondered. She peeked into her wardrobe to find one outfit left. "perfect!" she chirped. She quickly slipped on the sea foam green skirt that covered her calves with a slightly ruffled hem along with the paper white shirt with blue sequense along the sleeves. She once again grabbed he knap sack and decended back down the stairs.

Daniele stood up from the sofa and sped toward the steps as soon as he heard Nicole's door shut. "Well, don't we look lovely!" Rosalie comented. Nicole could feel slight warmth in her cheeks. "you do look nice…." Daniele chimed in, casting his eyes towards the ground. "Thank you" Nicole said. Daniele looked back up at her and tilted his head "hmmm….your not wearing what you had laid out" he pointed. "well you did pee on them-you know, Daniele if you keep doing that I won't have any cloths without piss stains on them" Nicole piped, a hint of irritation in her tone. Daniele ducked his head. Suddenly he was rocking on the balls of his feet as heat on his cheeks now had him feeling sheepish. 'That's kind of the point' he thought.

"Oh, Nicole before you go, while you were upstairs, we got a call from one of your teachers: ms. Bentsen. Something about a guy named: Antoine? Is everything ok?" Monroe asked, looking up from the current clock he was working on.. Nicole gritted her teeth, took a breath and summond the cheeseised grin she could muster. "yeah, everythings fine, he's been harassing me all year. Today I guess he decided to make a physical advance and ms. Bentsen caught him at it. I guess she was worried, that's all, I'm fine, really!" she rambled urgently.

Monroe and Rosalie exchanged worried glances while Daniele franicly sniffed all parts of the Grimm's body. He started with her neck trailing around her waist, then down her arms and up her feet and legs. "Dude! Personal space!" Nicole shrieked once he reached her buttuck area. He whimpered and sniffed her nose, and though he didn't change she could see his half-breed form peeking at the surface. "I'm fine" she repeated, firmly this time. "he's been harassing you?" Monroe growled. Nicole cringed. Rosalie rubbed her mate's upper back, trying to get him to relax. "Maybe we should talk about this later?" she suggested. Nicole nodded vigorously, liking that idea a little too much.

Without waiting for anyone to say anything else, Nicole moved to flee the awkwardness and slipped toward the door. She had reached her hand out to pull on the door knob when Daniele cleared his throat. "Nicole, Wait!" he pleaded. Nicole turned to face him "yes?" she asked. Daniele licked his lips and cleared his throat again. "umm….never mind-have fun on your date" he told her shaking his head. She smiled "thank you!" she chirped and with that she was out the door.

It was only when the door clicked shut that Daniele spoke again "I like you, Nicole" were his soft words. 'I only wish I could say it to her face' he thought. "don't force it dear, It takes time" Rosalie comforted. "your mother's right, wooing a female is no easy ride, no matter what they are!" Monroe teased, lightly jabbing his wife in the ribs. "but you managed pretty well" Rosalie joked, fluttering her eyelashes. Daniele smirked "I have got some weird parents" he observed.


	6. Chapter 5, Cody's story

CHAPTER FIVE

Cody gnarled in frustration as he took a small whiff of his creation. "this would take me way too far back" he mumbled. He shook the contents of the jar and the sparkly yellow dust shifted against the glass. He placed the jar with his other failures on a shelf in a wide brown cabinet before grabbing another empty one from a box under the coffee table. It didn't matter how many times the hexcenbeast were to fail, he wouldn't quit. He'd fix his mistake, even if it were the last thing he did.

Contrary to the norm of most hexcenbeasts, Cody was a huge softy. He hated the idea of charming someone into loving him. He had never and would never use a zaubertrank. That was his brother's thrill, not his. His brother might have been proud of him for his stupid slip up, thinking it had been more than an accident, but he wasn't. Cody knew what he did was wrong and acknowledged that, but he was determined to change it. He had never meant to harm anyone. He had Never meant to kill. Damn it! he was trying to save the detective when he tripped over a tree root! Cody's clumsiness is what had sealed Burkhardt's doom…..

_Cody was only a child at the age of four. He'd seen his older brother, Brick mixing some sort of pink concotion and knew from experience that that was never good. It meant Brick was planning something bad. Cody stood in the corner of the room, staying out of his brother's way, but when Brick took a bathroom break from the concoction he'd been mixing, Cody couldn't resist a peek at his plans. Papers had been spread near the mixing bowl and being a kid Cody couldn't make out much. He only recognized the name of the intended victom: Nick Burkhardt_. _He'd heard of the Grimm and how much he'd done for the wesen community. He couldn't understand why Brick was targeting the detective. Brick hated Grimms, that much Cody understood, but Mr. Burkhardt had been nothing other than sympathetic towards wesen. Cody vigorasly shook his head and making a quick decision, he swiped the bowl filled with the pink looking gunk and made off with it before his brother could return to it._

_The young Hexcenbeast didn't know where exactly he was headed. His only thought was disposing of the pink gunk somewhere where it wouldn't harm anyone or the enviorment. He could hear the voices of his brother's target as well as a blutbad close by. _

_Cody froze, he knew the blutbad would smell him and lead the detective his way. He didn't want that. It would mean explaining the pink gunk. That would mean getting his brother in trouble, which would mean his brother being taken away. As bad as Brick was, he was the only family Cody had. He still hadn't decided where to dump the pink gunk, but now he was panicked. He started to run. Droplets of the concoktion dripped from the bowl, but there wasn't time to take any care. Unfortunately, he hadn't realized how close Mr. Burkhardt and the blutbad actually was._

_The sight of the pair had startled him. He stopped abruptly, not noteicing the tree root sticking out of the ground by his feet. He tumbled face down, arms flailing in the air and accidently hurling the bowl at mr. Burkhardt._

_The contents of the bowl had spilled all over the detective but disappeared quickly as it sunk through his cloths and seeped through his skin. He fell to the ground immediately, suddenly immobilized, yet still conchious. "Nick?" The Blutbad gasped. "Monroe….I can't get up" The Grimm replied. The Blutbad blinked in contemplation before scooping up his friend and dashing off back to it's territory._

_Cody scrambled to his feet with a heavy pit in his stomache. He hadn't been discovered. No, but he had done the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. He'd just killed a man!_

Cody clenched his fists at the memory. Nick Burkhardt had been his first and only kill. He hadn't meant to. He was sorry, but sorry didn't quite cut it, now did it? It was worse now however, because now, he'd fallen in love with his victim's daughter.

Oh sure, that too had been unintentional. He hadn't even meant to make contact with her. He only meant to watch her from the sidelines to make sure she didn't get hurt. Being responsible for her father's death, keeping her safe was the least he could do. Unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side. Nicole had caught him spying on her when she and Daniele had been playing at the park. The ball they'd been tossing around, rolled right past Cody and there was no hiding from Nicole when she followed the ball.

Needless to say, the pair had hit it off the minute they locked eyes. Cody took a break from stirring the latest batch of his yellow mixture. He took the small black velvet box out of his pocket and poped open the lid, smirking at the silver band with an amethyst stone. The ring had been burning a hole in his pocket for months now. Did he even have the nerve? How do you propose to someone when you're the reason they visted a cemetery every week? He didn't deserve her for that simple reason, yet he couldn't keep away.


	7. Chapter 6, Cody's story part 2

CHAPTER SIX

Cody checked his watch. Nicole would be here any minute and he was no where near ready! He shoved the black velvet box under his couch cushun and scurried into the kitchen. He grabbed a box of black berrys from the fridge along with some candles and candle holders from a drawr under the sink. As he sat everything up he thought about the relationship he and Nicole had.

It was odd. His brother had drilled into him never to associate with a grimm and here he was dating one. Not only had it been drilled into his head not to associate but he had been responsible for her father's death. He wondered what Brick would say if he found out that A). Burkhardt's death was unintentional and B). that he was dating a grimm. Cody would probably get the whole: 'grimms killed our parents and can't be trusted' sphele. He also went through the different reactions Nicole might have if she ever found out her father died because of him. Would she kill him for revenge? Not completely out of the question, but probably not, she didn't seem like that type.

It would be intense though, that much he knew. He could already picture her melting into a huge puddle in front of him, demanding to know why. He could see her screaming about how he'd ruined her life by being in it. Her beautiful bright blue saphire like eyes darkening with tears. He could hear her saying that she never wanted to see him again, that those who raised her were right about him all along. The look of hurt and betrayal, the strain in her voice….

Cody shivered as he lit a candle. He knew sooner or later, someway, somehow, the truth would find her. He was hopping to complete his self assigned mission first, but he could feel that he was running out of time. She was already beginning to question why he was so shy when they'd been a couple for four years and friends about a year before that. He knew that their relationship would be over once she found out. He'd accepted that a long time ago. Even if he was able to miraculously keep the secret for the rest of their lives, there was another problem.

He wasn't immune to the smell of half-breed piss often emitting from Nicole's clothing. It didn't matter how many times you washed an outfit. That stench would find it's way to a wesen's nose. A human might be fooled by soap and fabric softener but not wesen. Cody knew he wasn't the only one pursuing her. Until the blutbad- fuchsbau actualy claimed her she was fair game. Even so, Cody knew he couldn't compete with Daniele. Daniele had been there longer, and not just on the sidelines. At the moment Nicole might be oblivious to Daniele's interest in her but sooner or later she would put it together or he'd tell her. In the end Daniele would win and Cody would lose.

Cody didn't mean to fall for her. He only meant to protect, but now he dug himself into a hole with no way out. He loved her. He loved everything about the Grimm. The way her long jet-black hair curved around her shoulders. The way her bright saphire blue eyes could bore into his very core. The way her hips swaddled when she walked. Most of all he loved how kind and sympathetic she was. On account of him, she had exposed the wesen world. Humans wanted to put wesen in zoos and labs for research, but she fought tooth and nail for their freedom. She was still campaigning for peace, but they were safe from captivity.

He wondered why he even bought the ring, he would probably never get the chance to pop the question….

Cody's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and he couldn't help but smile. Yeah, their relationship was doomed. She'd leave for one reason or another, but he intended to keep her for as long as he could.

Nicole couldn't help but smile as she waited for her hexcenbeast boyfriend to anser the door. She'd followed a trail of lilac pettls that had been laid out around his territory. "Cody, what did you do?" she laughed aloud as she picked up one of the petils and brought it to her nose. She loved lilacs, they were crisp and sweet at the same time. Her smile widened to a grin when the door finaly creeked open. "Cody!" Nicole chimed cheerfully, tangling her lips with his the minute he let her in.

The kiss was passionate and sweet yet, also wild and forceful. The grimm backed the hexcenbeast into the couch and he tripped landing on his but when the back of his feet hit the edge. Nicole who had been leaning into their liplock fell ontop of him, causing them both to giggle.


	8. Chapter 7, issues

CHAPTER SEVEN

"you know, I think it's time we passed first base" Nicole slured through the kiss as she slid her right hand down Cody's shoulder. She groped his waist and when he didn't protest she laced her fingers under his shirt, fiddling with the hem a bit before slidding her hand up. Cody gasped as his hexcenbeast form decided to rear its ugly head, but only for a second. Nicole only smiled in response as she massaged his chest under his shirt and sucked on his neck. The hexcenbeast shivered and absentmindedly slid his hands up Nicole's sides, suddenly beginning to sweat.

He froze when his left hand reached the back of her neck. His wesen form flashed and retracted once more. "No!" he shrieked, rapidly shoving her away. He scrambled out from under her and started pacing nervously in front of the couch. "what the hell? You could have just asked me to stop" Nicole told him. "Not now! Not yet!" was Cody's frantic replie. Nicole frowned and stood up. She placed her hands on top of Cody's shoulders and he could feel her warm gentle breath hitting his neck, making hairs prickle. "stop pacing, your making me dizzy" she whispered, trying to calm him down. "I didn't mean to upset you" she added, wrapping her arms around him in an apologizing manner.

"upset me?" Cody repeated. The hexcenbeast closed his eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled. "Nicole….you didn't upset me" he said. Nicole dropped her hands to her sides. Cody turned to face her so his emerald colored eyes met her sapphire ones. "then what's with the freak out?" she questioned, plopping back down on the couch. Cody sat next her.

Cody sighed and raised his brow. He didn't really have an anser, not one he could give anyway. He opted to change the subject "I got your faveroute fruit!" he chirped, holding up the blackberries with a cheesy grin. "Thanks, there lovely" Nicole drolled. She sucked in a breath before speaking again "are you even attracted to me anymore?" she asked.

It was Cody's turn to frown. He sat the berrys back on the table. "what?" he asked. Nicole shrugged. "we've known each other for five years, four of those years we were a couple." she began. Cody nodded "if I recall our first kiss was on your 13th birthday" he said.

"In all that time you never made a move to pass first base, then when I do you act like a maniac….if your truly just not ready I respect that…" Nicole paused. "but….?" Cody prodded. "but you've been acting kinda distent lately" Nicole finished. Cody blinked at her. "your not the only one acting strange… Daniele pees on my cloths and when asked about it he just changes the subject the same way your trying to do. I know it's my 16th birthday, I know reapers will be after me, hell, I saw one today! Monroe refuses to teach me how to fight so I have to sneak around to learn; and to top all that off, I haven't seen my mom in 12 years! She's getting married next week when I didn't even know she was seeing someone! Oh, and let's not forget the fiasco on my doorstep this morning, where some jerks thought it would be funny to burn a scythe at the front of our house!" Nicole monolouged. "No one tells me anything, they treat me like porcelin and I'm getting pretty tired of it-I would think at least my boyfriend could be real with me! Please, don't keep me in the dark?" The last sentence was a tired beg.

"Nicole….." Cody groaned. "Please Cody?" Nicole begged again. "If I tell you, you'll hate me-you'll run out of here and I'll never see you again" Cody whined. Nicole shook her head. "Cody, I love you-that will never change" Nicole assured him. Cody turned his head, as his hexcenbeast form broke free again. Nicole glided her knuckles across his cheek. "you don't have to hide from me, my hexcenbeast" she told him. Cody's lips broke into a smile, an uneasy one, but a smile just the same. He shifted closer to Nicole and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Nicole. My grimm" he said. He sucked in a breath "you really want to know?" he asked. Nicole nodded.

Cody opened his mouth to speak but he heard a car pull up in the driveway before he could say anything. "Oh, shit! My brother's home early!" he cursed. His eyes darted across the room to the coat closet then back to Nicole. He smirked and shot off the couch. He helped Nicole to her feet and led her into the closet. "Cody?" she questioned. "His nose is bad, he won't be able to smell you. Just keep quiet and don't make a sound, I'll let you out as soon as I can. Trust me!" Cody replied as he shut the closet door.

"Hey squirt, how you doing?" Brick greeted. "eh, bored as usual, your home early" Cody greeted back. "Not for long, just came to grab some beers, I just nabbed that ginger head I've had my eye on-boy do I know how to make a good zaubertrank! She can't keep her hands off me" Brick bragged. "maybe you wouldn't be so board if you'd learn our trade" he added. Cody scoffed "I use magic….. just not for the same uses as you, and I certainly don't use zaubertranks, it's wrong!" he said. "hmm and yet about 12 years ago you killed my target" Brick chuckled. Cody's breath caught in his throat, but Brick took no notice. "I still think that you should have told me you wished to kill Burkhardt yourself-I wouldn't have objected" Brick continued. Brick gave his little brother a tight hug. "I'm still proud of you for it though" he whispered. Cody winced when Brick pulled away "I wish you wouldn't say that…." Cody mumbled.

Meanwhile In the coat closet: Nicole had an ear pressed against the door. "Burhardt?" she mouthed, bringing her hands against her lips to keep herself from gasping. She stood up, backing herself against the wall. Maybe she was hearing incorrectly? Cody would never…would he? She shook her head, no, no, there was a better explanation. There had to be! She heard the front door click shut and Cody groaning in releaf. She dropped her hands to her sides and narrowed her eyes as Cody let her out.

"well, that was close" Cody mused. Nicole just stared blankly at him. "only my brother would come home just for beer" Cody chuckled with a roll of his eyes. Nicole blinked. "hey what-" Cody began but was interrupted with a wave of Nicole's hand.

"Cody…..did you kill my father?" Nicole questioned.


	9. Chapter 8, vain apologies

CHAPTER EIGHT

_A 12 year old Nicole leapt to the right to catch the small grey ball 13 year old Daniele had thrown. Despite her hasty jump to the right, the grey ball still went above her head. Daniele cackled mockingly with a sarcastic "good catch!" Nicole scrunched her face and stuck out her tongue, which only made Daniele laugh more . Nicole soon bubbled in her own laughter and began walking in the direction their play thing had been flung. "I'll get it!" she shouted happily with a wave._

_Nicole didn't have to go far. The ball had landed under a tree near a bench in the middle of the park. She scurried over to it as she did, she noticed a boy peeking out from behind the tree. "hello!" she said cheerfully. The boy stiffened and she saw his face morph, it only lasted a second but it was enough to tell he was wesen. "hexcenbeast?" she questioned. The boy nodded and took a step back, visibly shaking. "I won't hurt you" Nicole told him, taking a step forward. "but you're a grimm, grimms killed my parents-brother said to stay away" The boy explained. "I'm sorry-my parents are gone too, Daddy died and mommy left- I live with daddy's friends" Nicole said. The boy stared at the ground and shuffled his right foot in the dirt. "whats your name?" Nicole asked. "Cody" was the reply. Nicole grinned "I'm Nicole" she said and held out her hand. "friends?" she asked. Cody began to bring out his hand as well but then pulled it back, biteing his lip in hesitation. "please?" Nicole prodded. Cody nodded and shook her hand. "your pretty!" he blurted. Nicole blushed and ducked her head into her shoulder. "thanks" was her sheepish reply. _

_Daniele jogged up to the pair. "whats taking so long?" he complained. "sorry, Daniele-umm this is Cody, he's a hexcenbeast" she introduced. "umm, hi?" Daniele responded, eyeing the boy suspiciously. _

_The group didn't realy have much more time to talk, before a rock had collided with Nicole's head. "ow" she whined rubbing the place it hit. It didn't hit her very hard so luckly she was still standing. Daniele snarled in the direction the rock came from and took a cautious step forward. Another rock was flung their way, but it was flung too high and hit the tree. Cody was shaking rapidly, even more so then when he first saw Nicole._

_Cody grabbed both Nicole's and Daniele's wrist and ran, dragging them with him. "what's going on?" Nicole squeaked. "brother was involved in a gang a little while ago, there mad he left" Cody informed. "oh no! we are not getting involved with this!" Daniele snapped tearing his wrist from Cody's. hand. "Come on, Nicole!" he comanded beginning to walk back the way they came. He stoped walking when he realized Nicole wasn't following._

_Nicole's eyes pivoted between the two boys and trailed from Daniele's confused expression to her hand conjoined with Cody's. She squeezed Cody's hand and looked up at Daniele shaking her head. "you realize how much trouble he is? I could tell even before you were hit with a rock!" Daniele supplied. Nicole only shook her head again "wouldn't be right" she insisted. Daniele didn't get the chance to respond because no sooner had Nicole spoke, the three of them were surrounded by a group of four gruff looking men and one scruffy looking woman._

_The group that had just arrived all wore tan Jackets with shredded sleeves, but only the woman sported a green and blue baseball cap. "you guys look like you came out of a cowboy movie-all that's missing are your horses" Nicole sassed. "Nicole!" Daniele gasped, clapping a hand against her mouth. Nicole eyed the group, searching for any sighns that indicated they weren't all together human. She found none, they were all human and they were clearly much older._

"_oh look, the brat has some friends!" the woman commented. "ugh, lets not waste time with them, lets grab our bait and go!" one of the men ordered. "but then there's wittness's, we'll be caught!" another man supplied. "they're just kids, who'll beleave them?" the third man suggested. "you want to take that chance?" the fourth snapped._

_While their attackers were arguing, Cody, Nicole and Daniele were whispering about a way out of their perdicament. "there all human, either one of you could scare them easily" Nicole pointed. "if we choose the route of exposure, we'd have a lot to anser for, that's why I haven't" Cody pointed. "It's not like they'd have proof" Nicole counterd. "that cap has a hidden video camera" Cody explained. "God, Nicole, your going to get us killed one of these days! We should have fled when we could!" Daniele griped. "what do they want you for anyway, dude?" he added. "already told you, there mad at brother, can't find him, think they can flush him out with me" Cody answered. "which they probably could" he added._

"_alright fine!, just kill them then!" the first man had shouted in frustration. "aww, can't we at least take the girl? I'm the only female in this gang and its frustrating to deal with only the four of you all the time" The woman whined. "No, only the one we came for" the first man insisted. "well fine, at least give me the honor!" The woman snapped. "ladies first" the fourth man smirked._

"_uh oh" Nicole breathed as she watched the woman draw a gun from her pocket. Daniele instinctively pulled her behind him, struggling to keep the red from reaching his eyes. "you honestly think that will save her?" one of the men questioned. Cody jumped between the bullet and it's target just as it sailed through the air. The bullet hit his shoulder and he lost conchessness. "great, now we have to take care of that" the woman grumbled._

_No sooner had the gun repositioned again, had Daniele lost complete control. In a flash he was completely canine. Even as a puppy he was a force to be wreckened with. With a slap of his paw the gun was on the ground and the woman who had been holding it moments before screaming in terror. "leave us!" he roared, barring his teeth. The group scattered and did not look back._

_Nicole was already kneeling next to Cody, pressing her hand over the bullet wound. Her face was flushed and she shook as her new friend's blood oozed between her fingers. Daniele figured that if something wasn't done soon, she would pass out as well. "let's take him to my mom, she's delt with that before" Daniele suggested. Nicole nodded, standing up to make room for Daniele to approach. "your faster, take him and run! I'll meet you there" she said. _

_At that moment in time No one had mentioned that they just exposed wesen. The only thought was getting Cody to Rosalie._

"Cody… Did you kill my father?" Nicole's question seemed to suck all the air from the room. Cody gulped. "maybe you should sit down…." Cody mumbled. "No! Cody! Did you kill my father!" Nicole repeated. Cody squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away. "Dammn it, Cody! Answer me!" Nicole demanded, her voice cracking. "it was an accident but….yes" Cody croaked.

Nicole repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. How could someone she'd known for so long, be responsible for that? How could he do that and then try to romance her? How could he keep it from her? Was it all some sick and twisted game in his head?

"So, so what? You-you've just been leading me on? You've just been playing me?" she accused. "No! I-" Cody protested. "I mean, when were you going to tell me?" Nicole shouted. "Nicole, please listen to me" Cody begged under his breath. "speak then!" Nicole hissed. "I wasn't going to tell you" Cody admitted. Nicole snickered. She had turned her head away and crossed her arms, refusing to meet his gaze. "I knew it would hurt you-I knew you would leave. Nicole, I love you. I never meant to hurt your father. I was trying to get rid of something my brother created and I tripped, Nicole I'm soo sorry" Cody rambled. "your sorry? You really think that covers it? You killed my father and then you actualy had the nerve to-and I actualy-ugh!" Nicole cried in frustration. "I'm sorry" Cody said again.

"Your lucky I don't cut your head off!" Nicole hissed. As soon as the sentence had left her lips she'd regretted it. She softened the harsh glare she'd been giving the wall and spun around to face her boyfriend. If she should even call him that anymore. She watched Cody take a few steps back, trembling slightly. The look in his eyes asking her if she would really go that far. She wouldn't. It would be in contrast to everything she believed in, everything her father started and everything she strived to continue. An awkward silence engulfed the pair as both tried to recover from their shock. She shook her head. "No, Cody, listen…..I don't think we should see each other for a while" she told him. "Nicole, are we-" Cody started but was once again interrupted. "I don't know, right now" Nicole whispered. Cody nodded. "again, Nicole I'm so sorry" he murmered.

Nicole shuffled over to him and gave him a rushed but apoligetic peck on the cheek before dashing out the door as fast as she could go. .


	10. Chapter 9, training with Jägerbars

CHAPTER NINE

Once Nicole had put some distance between herself and Cody's territory she dug the phone from her knap sack and rapidly dialed a number. After three rings someone had picked up. "hello?" came the voice from the other end. "hey, Barry, it's Nicole" Nicole greeted. "Oh, hey kid, whats up? I thought you had a date" the Jägerbar said teasicly, earning a groan from Nicole. "yeah…it kinda ended early….I was wondering if it was too late to join in on sparring practice?" Nicole requested. "No, of course not, come on over, the cubs are just getting started" Barry responded. "thanks, and I still haven't told-" Nicole began. "keep it quiet? got it" Barry interrupted.

After getting off the phone Nicole again reached into her knap sack and pulled out a vile of liquidated wolfs bane. She poured a few drops on her arms and legs, rubbed them in, heaved a sigh and contued on.

Barry was at the gate to greet her when she arrived. "thanks again" she said. "No problem, I've been there-however with me it was opposite, my mom wouldn't let me stop fighting" Barry said with a laugh. "it was thanks to your father that, that got straightened out-still I've never met a wesen who would refuse teaching his cubs how to fight. Its kinda strange, doesn't really sound like Monroe either " he continued. Nicole ansered him with a smirk "Yeah well, beleave it or not, I'd be in deep shit if he knew I was here. He teaches Daniele, but the one time I asked he flipped out on me" She explained, rubbing the back of her head. "well, you've been here enough times to know that your welcome here-I'd offer to talk to him for you, but it doesn't sound like you want that-lets join the others in the yard shall we?" Barry offered, stepping aside to allow Nicole to pass through the gate.

Barry led Nicole to the back of the house where there was a huge yard with incredibly healthy green grass, a couple of tall trees and some assorted flower beds spread around. Barry had five cubs. Two girls: Kc and Kit, and three boys: Jhon, Quinten, and Sam. When they saw Nicole, they swarmed her with greeting hugs as they always did, very nearly tackling her to the ground. "It's nice to see you guys too" Nicole giggled.

"alright cubs, pair off with a partner" Barry instructed. Kc and Kit stood in front of each other. Next to them Jhon and Sam faced each other, which left Quinten and Nicole. "you know, I've been wanting a rematch ever since you threw me into a tree two weeks ago" Quinten told her. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you" Nicole offered. "nah, us Jägerbars are tough" Quinten claimed, banging his hands on his chest, earning an eye roll from Nicole.

After the customary shake of hands, everyone began their usual sparring routine with Barry overseeing them to make sure no one got too rough. Here and there Barry would chime in with one of the pairs to give out pointers.

Currently, he was trying to coach Nicole on how to get out of Quinten's hold. Quinten had Nicole pinned against the dirt. Part of his wesen form had come out to play. His ear rounded and brown, his arms, legs and face had sprouted furr. He kept his claws in though, so as not to tear Nicole's arms off.

"alright, Nicole, your going to want to use your lower body strength for this one-to strike, swing your legs up and forward then try to wriggle free" Barry supplied. Nicole arched her back and lifted her legs, pushing forward against Quinten's chest. Quinten stumbled back, lossening his hold on Nicole allowing her to wiggle away.

No sooner had Nicole gotten to her feet was she tackled again, this time by Jhon. She'd landed on her side and qickly rolled over so she was on top of Jhon. Jhon in turn rolled on top of her. Pretty soon the two were tumbling through the yard stopping only when they collided with the leg of a picnic table. "well that was interesting-your certainly a feisty one" Jhon laughed. "hey you tackled me, I give as good as I get" Nicole teased. She rocked herself up to a sitting position and Jhon did the same.

Nicole took a minute to observe what the others were doing. Quinten had Kit in a head lock. Kc and Sam were chasing each other around a tree and Barry was telling Kit how to free herself. Nicole sighed as a breeze rolled in, then looked down at the grass she was sitting on. "whats on your mind?" Jhon wondered. "oh, its nothing. Its just….I wish I could do this with Daniele" Nicole stated. "I mean, nothing against you guys-this is great but-" she added hastily. "you don't like hiding it. I get it" Jhon replied. "Sometimes when we go running Daniele will purposefully run faster than he knows I can go to tease and piss me off-but we never actualy play and Monroe won't teach me to fight so I guess maybe that's why" Nicole continued. Jhon cleared his throat "hey, you know that smell that's sometimes on your cloths?" Jhon asked. "yeah?" Nicole replied. "well, has Daniele told you anything about it?" Jhon pressed. Nicole shook her head "why? Do you know something?" Nicole inquired. "It's private, only he can tell you" Jhon informed, shifting nervously.

"you know, I'm surprised you actualy came today, we all thought you had a date with that Cody guy" Jhon changed the subject. "we had fight" Nicole ansered. Then suddenly everyone had stopped their activity and all eyes were on her. "You had a fight with Cody?" Kit asked in amazemeant. Nicole nodded. "but you were always so 'Romeo and Juliet' like together!" Kc exclaimed. Nicole cringed at the sound of her mother's name, despite the different context. "did you guys break up?" Sam wanted to know. "Yes….No….Maybe….Oh, I don't know" Nicole snapped. "what did you fight about? Must be pretty bad to have phazed you so much" Quinten questioned. Nicole could feel herself begin to sweat and her fists begin to clench "I'd rather not say-I really don't want to talk about it right now" Nicole mumbled.

"Alright, come on cubs, don't be so nosey" Barry quipped. Nicole heaved a sigh and offered a smile of thanks. Barry acknowledged the gesture with a nod. "well, I should be going-I'm supposed to be meeting Daniele at the clinic soon" Nicole announced. She jumped to her feet and scurried off.


	11. Chapter 10, unpleasant surprise

**Greetings, readers, I' greatly appreciating the reviews and I hope your still enjoying the story. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I kinda had some problems. I'm never playing the ouja board again! If that wasn't bad enough I got sick right after that cleared, followed by some very lovely drama regarding some friends of mine. Anyhow, This chapter was kinda hard to write but I like how it turned out. I apologize for my rant and hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. :) **

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

"Sorry, I'm late!" Nicole yelled as she jogged up to meet Daniele at the entrance of what used to be her father's trailer. "its fine, I wasn't here long" Daniele replied. Nicole smiled and switched the little sighn hanging off the door from 'closed' to 'open'.

The trailer may have been small but it was now a lot neater then the grimms before Nicole had kept it. The shelf that had been full of books had been cleared out. The books that were once on those shelves had been moved into the closet filled with old weapons. That closet had been locked when Nicole and Daniele turned the trailer into a clinic, though of course it was opened every now and then when the books were needed. What replaced the books on the shelf was different types of over the counter medicine, custom made for wesen by Rosalie and medical tools. The bed was still there, but a chair has also been added.

Daniele took the clipboard off the shelf and examined it. "doesn't look like we have any appointments" He announced. "I guess that means we have more time for walk ins" Nicole chirped. Just as she spoke their was a knock on the door. "come in!" both Daniele and Nicole shouted in unison.

A kloustrike limped in holding her right arm with her left hand. "I slipped chasing a mouse out of the house, bashed my arm on the counter on the way down" she said. Nicole stifled a laugh grabbing some bandages and an arm sling off the shelf while Daniele motioned for the guest to sit at the end of the bed…

Rosalie had closed the spice shop for the day an hour ago. She was currently boiling water on the stove while her mate was in his work space fixing yet another clock. "I really think we should consider home schooling, it would be much safer" Monroe stated. "you can't be serious" Rosalie chuckled, moving towards him. "I am, we can't keep her safe if she's not home" Monroe insisted. Rosalie slid her hands over his shoulders and leaned in until she was able to snuggle her head against the crook of his neck. "No, but maybe she could defend herself if you taught her how to fight" Rosalie supplied. Monroe grit his teeth and a snarl escaped his mouth causing Rosalie to back up a couple inches. "What? So she can go looking for trouble and get herself killed? You want her to end up like Nick?" he growled. "Monroe…." Rosalie murmured. "It's out of the question" Monroe declared softly.

Rosalie face palmed letting out her own gnarl of frustration. "God dammit, Monroe! What exactly are you suggesting? That we keep her locked in this house for the rest of her life? Away from her friends, her boyfriend, the clinic she created with our son? You pull her out of school for that reason and she'll hate your guts" Rosalie reasoned. Monroe shifted in his chair, meeting Rosalie's glare with poutish worry. "Don't forget, she exposed us and owned it by creating a rights movement. The reason we're not in a zoo or laboratory is because of her." she continued. "I know that Rosalie" Monroe huffed. "If you think you're the only one who's worried about her your wrong. She is tough, strong, confident and deserves her freedom. I know you miss Nick, but so do the rest of us. Don't use it as an excuse to lock Nicole in a box simply because she's his daughter" Rosalie pointed.

A knock on the door, more insistent and deliberate than that morning interrupted their discussion. "What now" Monroe grumbled. When he answered there wasn't anyone there to greet him, but there was wooden box on the door step. The carving of a scythe on the top and sides of the box indicated the tell tale sign that the package had been delivered by reapers. With a shaky hand Monroe retrieved the box and brought it inside with him.

"It's from them and it doesn't smell so good" Monroe announced. "I'll call Nicole and Daniele" Rosalie replied…..

Currently Daniele was disinfecting a small cut a 3 year old reinigen received while trying to climb a tree just outside the clinic/trailer. Nicole was trying to calm the boy down. She succeeded for the most part, his wailing had faded to tiny little sniffles. After disinfecting the cut, Daniele placed a band aid over it, to avoid aggravation. "is daddy coming to get me?" the young reinigen sniffled. "yes, Tom, we called him, but maybe you should be more careful next time" Nicole lectured, patting the 3 year old's head. Tom nodded.

As if on cue Tom's father shuffled through the door. "Tom?" he asked. The three year old happily leapt off the bed and ran into his fathers inviting embrace. Tom's dad hoisted Tom up into his arms and stood up straight. "thanks for taking care of my son" he acknowledged. "No problem Roddy" was Daniele's statement. "yeah, we like when Tom comes to visit, though it is worrisome when he takes those tumbles" Nicole added. Roddy smiled "I'm glad you enjoy his company, he loves to wander off to this area, I'd be alarmed if no one we knew were here" Roddy expressed. Snoring from the younger reinigen, caused Nicole and Daniele to coo over the adorable small child nuzzling against his father's shoulder. Roddy cleared his throat "well I suppose that's my cue to leave, but first I have a question" he announced. "shoot" was the reply from both teens. "well, Nicole…I've heard through the grape vine that you had a fight with Cody. With how close you are, the idea seems unusual….." Roddy trailed off. Daniele quirked an eyebrow at his crush who had down cast her eyes in response to Roddy's question. "I don't want to talk about it, but yes we had a fight" she confirmed. Roddy nodded in understanding before silently taking his leave.

"word travels fast" Nicole chuckled nervously. "Nicole…" Daniele murmured. "he's the one who killed my father-It was an accident but he did it" Nicole Monotoned. Daniele snaked an arm around Nicole but despite his attempt at comfort, she still insisted on playing tough. She was on the verge of tears, this was easy to tell, yet she refused to cry. The stench of sadness mixing with confusion traveled to Daniele's nose and burned his own eyes which, turned red. "No fucking way! Oh I'm going to kill that bastard!" he gruffed. At this, Nicole violently jerked away from her protective friend's embrace. "No, you won't!" she warned, her voice commanding and stern. "but…." Daniele started. "No buts ok? That wouldn't help anything! You'd only make a huge mess into an even bigger one!" Nicole lectured.

An annoying buzzing sound interrupted there bickering and Daniele reached into his pocket to grab his phone. "hello" he greeted. "hey, are you two still at the clinic?" Rosalie wanted to know. "yeah" Daniele answered. "It's important that you come home right away" Rosalie informed. "Ok? What's wrong?" Daniele asked. "Just come home" Rosalie urged, before hanging up.

"something's up, we need to go" Daniele said…

"Thank god you both made it safely!" Monroe heaved in relief. Nicole and Daniele exchanged confused and worried glances with each other. "look, we didn't think it was our place to open it. It's for you, but be very careful. It's from the reapers" Rosalie hurriedly explained, handing Nicole the wooden box. Nicole eyed the package for a minute, a pit suddenly forming in her stomach. This was not right, she wasn't going to like what was in it. She took a deep breath, and opened the box.

Nicole staggered back, nearly choking as her breath hitched. She would have fallen if Daniele hadn't been right next to her with a quick hand to catch her with. Her entire body trembled and like a ticking time bomb, she finally blew. Her tears poured out like oceans. Harsh sobs echoing throughout the entire household, yet all residencies were currently in the living room. No one said a word, no one blamed her for her seemingly childish behavior. Daniele held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He used one hand to apply pressure on her back, pressing her against himself, while the other repeatedly glided through her hair in a vain attempt at comfort. Only when her wails softened to sniffles did she wriggle free of Daniele's grasp. Though she was still trembling, Daniele made no protests when he saw her scan the contents of the package once more.

A lot of things had bugged Nicole lately, but this really took the cake, and that was an understatemeant. Inside the wooden box had been the head of someone she'd cared about deeply. Someone she loved. Someone she'd never fought with accept for earlier that day. '_your lucky I don't cut your head off' _her own voice echoed through her head. She'd already regretted saying it, but now she wished the earth would swallow her whole. She never would have really done it. She hadn't even truly wished it upon him. It was just a mean statement said out of anger. "No!" was all Nicole managed to say. "No! No, No, No, No, No!" she repeated, her voice starchy from her previous sobs. "It can't be true! Cody's head is not in that box!" She screeched, but she knew very well it was.

"It, it looks like there's a note in there too, do you want me to grab it?" Daniele asked. Nicole nodded, not wanting to move from her current stiffness. Daniele reached for the folded peace of paper pinned behind Cody's decieced head, and unfolded it when he pulled it out.

_Dear Nicole, Happy 16th birthday! I hope you enjoyed your gift. We've been waiting a long time to make our move. I can't wait until we meet again. We're going to have such fun. Sincerely Antoine._ Next to Antoine's signiture was a picture of a Scyth.

"Why didn't you say he was a reaper?" Monroe dared to ask. Normaly at a question like that, Nicole would have sassed about how if she told, she'd be unable to leave the house for about a month. However now was not the time to play little miss clever. Cody was gone, and it was her fault. All because they fought, all because she made that stupid comment, and all because she was a grimm. "Nicole, I'm so sorry" Daniele choked, shifting on his feet. Daniele never particularly liked Cody in the first place, but he'd known all too well that the hexcenbeast meant something to Nicole. She'd loved him, her heart was in the palm of his hands. Said heart clearly hit cold hard cement, shattering into a million pieces like porcelain with Cody's death. "Its, n-not your f-fault" Nicole stammered. "I-I'm going to my room" she said flatly, then suddenly she was up the stairs.

Monroe and Rosalie glanced at each other. "I'll umm, I'll get rid of this" Monroe croaked, closing the box and lifting it up. "Should I go check on her?" Daniele asked. Rosalie shook her head "I think she and I need to have a little chat, woman to woman; you can visit her once our talk is through" Rosalie ansered, before following Nicole to her room.

Rosalie could hear Nicole sobbing into her pillow, even before she approached the door. Rosalie knocked and when there was no replie from the grimm, the fuchsbau let herself in anyway which resulted in the pillow being thrown at her. "Go away Daniele, I don't want to talk right now!" Nicole shouted. Rosalie caught the pillow. "I'm not Daniele" Rosalie corrected. Nicole shot up to a sitting position as Rosalie approached the bed and sat on the end. "I'm pretty sure you don't want dinner tonight, huh" Rosalie began. "This is the worst birthday ever" Nicole mumbled. Rosalie nodded "I know" she confirmed.

Rosealie reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile of something. "I know it won't help much, but here" she said presenting the vile to Nicole. Nicole stared at the vile of none other than liquidated wolves bane. "how long have you known?" Nicole questioned. Rosalie raised an eye brow "Since day one. Wolves bane might fool a blutbad but not a fuchsbau. I knew all along that you were sneaking over to learn from the Jägerbars" she confessed. Nicole took the vile mumbling a 'thank you'. "Now, is there anything you want to talk about, I know this day hasn't been the best. I wish we could change that" Rosalie urged.

"Cody was responsible for my dad's death, but he didn't mean to. He didn't deserve this, it's my fault and I can't even tell him I'm sorry" Nicole blabbed. Rosalie made no judgemeants, she only nodded and patted the grimm's head. "I think he'd understand" she said gently. Nicole sighed "I need to get some air" she said and with that they both made their way back down stairs.


	12. Chapter 11, I want to be alone

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Nicole pushed passed Daniele and headed for the door. "where are you going?" he questioned. "Out!" Nicole snapped. "I'll come with you" Daniele suggested, coming up behind her. Nicole face palmed and let out a flustered sigh before turning on her heels to face him. "Alone, Daniele!" she hissed. When Daniele didn't say anything back, Nicole opened the door. She was halfway out when she was yet again interrupted. "Nicole, wait!" Daniele pleaded. With another sigh of frustration, Nicole pulled herself back in. "What? Daniele, what is it? I'm not in the mood for games, so just spit it out already?" she demanded, glaring intently at her seemingly apprehensive friend.

The blutbad-fuchsbau half breed couldn't seem to find the words he wanted. His mouth repeatedly opend and closed again, stumbling to find a coherent sentence. Eventually, he gave up on words and settled for actions. He tugged on Nicole's arm and ensnared her lips with a kiss. Nicole's eyes widened in pure shock, followed by her nose wrinkling in confusion. She shoved him away causing him to stagger back. "What The Hell?" Nicole huffed. "I guess its out now, huh?" Daniele blushed. "Are you kidding me?" Nicole shouted. Daniele averted his eyes from hers "Are you fucking kidding me?" she repeated. "I'm sorry, Nicole-I just…" Daniele trailed off. Nicole's hands balled into fists and she bit her bottom lip. "You just what? Thought you'd add to this chaous? Confuse me even more?-Seriously, you couldn't have chosen a worse time!" Nicole screeched.

Without waiting for Daniele's response, Nicole stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Nicole treaded to the cemetery where her father was buried. It wasn't hard to find his tomb stone. She sat on a boulder next to the stone and heaveved a sigh.. "It sure has been a long day, and that's putting it lightly" Nicole stated. She glanced at the sky, then at her father's name engraved across the middle of the stone. She gazed longingly at the engraving, wishing she could talk to more than an unresponsive rock. "I know I say this a lot, but we all really miss you" she whispered. "As you know I'm 16 today-pretty big number for the likes of us" she laughed nervously. "you should see how Monroe's been acting-you'd think I were one of his rare clocks! Anyway, Cody was killed and Daniele kissed me just after the fact" Nicole continued. "I'm not sure what to think of the kiss, though it dose explain the constant peeing on my cloths. I'm kinda pissed that he'd use my boyfriends death as a window of opportunity like that" She monolouged rubbing the back of her neck. "I do know one thing though: Cody will be the last person Antoine kills! I can't let him take anyone else because of me, and I know you know what I'm thinking. I am your daughter after all, you'd do the same" Nicole finished. She slid off the boulder she was sitting on and leaned over the top of the tomb stone. "It was nice to talk to you as always-I love you dad" She concluded placing a kiss at the top of the stone.

"You can't be serious!" Daniele exclaimed, jumping down from a near by tree. "What are you doing here? I thought I made it pretty clear that I wanted to be alone-how much of that did you hear anyway?" Nicole demanded. "I umm, was worried about you. Nicole, you can't possibly be thinking about…-I mean, you don't even know how to fight!" Daniele tried. "I can't believe you were spying on me and yes, Daniele, actually I do-no thanks to you and Monroe!" Nicole spat. "Where did you learn?" Asked Daniele. "Barry taught me-before you ask your next question, I used wolfs bane" Nicole replied. "Now, since you are here, you can either come with me-or you can go home and not say anything to Monroe and Rosalie" she added.

Daniele's mouth had fallen agape. "Do you know how much trouble you'll be in for sneaking around like that?" Daniele asked. "yeah, none because your not going to say anything!" Nicole responded. "and why won't I?" Daniele inquired. "because you owe me for that kiss" Nicole teased. Daniele sighed "Fine-and damn straight I'm going with you! I'm not going to let that sorry excuse for a wesen even have a chance at getting to you!" Daniele decided.


	13. Chapter 12, We're here, now what?

CHAPTER TWELVE

They arrived where Cody had once been living. "what exactly do you expect to find here?" Daniele wanted to know. "I want to see if Brick is ok-besides Antoine could be here. Reapers are no different than the common murderer, they'll return to the scene of a crime" Nicole explained. "why do you care anyway?! Cody killed your dad, you should hope he rots in hell! That floozy brother of his is probably out getting drunk and seducing some girl" Daniele cracked. Nicole grabbed the color of Daniele's shirt and slammed him against the outside wall. "How dare you!? How fucking dare you?! It was an accident and I don't care what he did! He didn't deserve to have his head hacked off!" She screamed. Upon contact with the wall, Daniele's eyes had turned red; but after looking up into Nicole's eyes that were now again beginning to glisten, he regained control and they turned back to their original brown color. Nicole shook her head and let go of his shirt. "He never would have said that about you" she told him.

Letting the subject linger in the air, Nicole stepped into the house with Daniele following close behind. She stopped in the doorway, staring straight ahead with her hand in front of her mouth. Daniele simply averted his eyes from the scene. Suddenly, he didn't feel too good about his 'floozy brother' comment. He watched through the corner of his eyes as Nicole stpeped closer to the body that stretched in front of the back wall.

Nicole crouched in front of Brick's lifeless form. She tried to feel around his neck for a pulse, but there just wasn't one. She pried the empty bottle of miller light from his fist and threw it into the pile of the various other bottles in the corner. "Cody did warn you about drinking so much…..and on severl occasions too" Nicole muttered. She unfisted both Brick's hands and rolled his body from his side to his back. She then folded his arms over his chest before finaly swiping a hand over his eyes to slide them closed.

Daniele slowly made his way beside Nicole and let out a sigh. "He looks a little more comfortable now, don't you think? I mean, he looked kinda tence before…." Nicole tried, voice cracking just a touch. When she heard Daniele sigh again she forced a smile. "you really think this is alchohaul poisoning?" Daniele questioned. Nicole raised an eyebrow and motioned toward the mountain of beer bottles half way up the wall in the corner. "uhh, point taken" Daniele responded. He cleared his throat "hey, I think maybe he could use a pillow" he suggested, trying to sound supportive.

Before Nicole could respond, Daniele had already been searching for something that could be used. When he decided that there weren't any pillows nearby, he grabbed one of the couch cushons and placed it under Brick's head. While he was at it, he also snatched the small blanket from the couch and covered all but Brick's head with it. Nicole's smile had turned from forced to genuine with Daniele's sentiment. That didn't last long however, when she spotted a small black velvet box where the couch cushon used to be.

Nicole approached the box apprehensively and gingerly lifted it to her eye level. She fliped the box open to reveal a pretty pinkish-purple amythist stone. Her name was engraved into the inside lid, both her first and her last. She ran a finger over her name: 'Nicole Burkhardt'. Her heart picked up speed as she realized exactly what it had meant. "Cody was going to propse!" she gasped. Daniele bit his lip and kept his mouth shut as he watched Nicole fight a threatening onslaught of tears.

It didn't take long for Daniele to notice a sudden thickness in the air, he could hear a rustle in the other room and his senses peeked high alert. "Nicole, we need to get out of here, now! There's someone else here and your not in any condition to fight!" Daniele warned.


	14. Chapter 13, beginning of a brawl

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Nicole snapped the box closed. She wavered around Daniele and slid the box under one of Brick's limp hands. There's no way she could keep the ring and if there was one thing she and Brick had in common, it was how much they cared for Cody. True, they never officaly met and Brick was as big a jerk as they come, but he'd still been pretty important to Cody. 'I guess it's a good thing Cody isn't here to see this' Nicole thought.

"Nicole, we really should go!" Daniele boomed apprehensively. "No, Daniele, we shouldn't! I think you and I both know who's here and that's who we came to find" Nicole replied. "I'm telling you this is not-" Daniele was cut off by a stealthy blow to his lower back. Instantly, he stiffened and swayed a bit in an attempt to keep from falling over. It didn't work, he fell face first onto the ground with a hard audible plop. "Daniele?" Nicole prodded. "A-are you ok?" she pressed, creeping over to his side. Daniele responded with a groan. He tried to push himself up off the floor, but it was no use. Something had slammed into his weak spot which meant he wouldn't be moving for a little while.

Nicole hovered over Daniele for a few seconds, contemplating her options. A loud deep cackle distracted her from her thoughts and she caught sight of the attacker standing at the door frame of the kitchen. The Attacker took long strides towards Nicole and her currently injured comrade. "I knew you'd be here, Antoine" Nicole snorted. Antoine picked up the Scythe he'd thrown at Daniele and smirked. "and what do you plan to do now?" he asked, circling them like a predator about to claim his prey. Nicole eyed him with a narrow glare, not taking her eyes off him for even a second. "I've been watching you" Antoine purred. "you mean you've been stalking me" Nicole spat. Antoine snorted and rolled his eyes. "no matter which way you put it, there isn't a thing I don't know about you" he braged. "wanna bet?" Nicole challenged. Antoine let out a shrill laugh. "I've seen you with your friends and I've seen you at the cemetery" he spouted. "I've seen you talking to your daddy as if he were still alive-Its quite pathetic really" he mocked with a wide toothy grin.

Nicole gritted her teeth. "leave my father out of this!" She commanded. The reaper's grin grew wider. "Oh so I've struck a nerve, have I? Fine, lets move on to your beau, shall we?" he cooed. "your really beginning to piss me off-are you going to talk me to death? Or did you actually plan to attack?" Nicole challenged, her face beginning to twitch. "Not so fast dear, I like to take my time. Word on the street is that hexcenbeast was going to propose…so sad he can't now" Antoine grieved mockingly.

That was it! Nicole lunged twards Antoine. He took a hasty swing at her with the blade of his scythe but she bypassed it and decked his jaw. His head was involuntarily tossed back, but he was still laughing once he recovered from the punch. "I punch you and you laugh…..man, your weird!" Nicole commented with a raised eyebrow. Antoine simply scoffed "the next time you go hunting for reapers…..make sure you have a game plan" he suggested. "what do you mean?" Nicole asked worriedly. "Turn around" Antoine smirked.

Nicole whirled around and she could see Daniele slowly trying to regain his footing; but because he hadn't fully recovered he kept slipping back down. Her eyes widened when she caught movemeant only inches away from where Daniele fought his own groggy limbs. She didn't have to see the scythe in the other's hand to know that there was a second reaper. Nicole began to sweat as she watched the other reaper creep closer and closer to Daniele. The realisation that she could very possibly lose Daniele the same way she lost Cody kept her from thinking coherently. Her mind screamed at her to move, to interviene but her body wasn't cooperating. She was as stiff and frozen as an icesicle. She could hear Antoine laughing behind her. "I knew you'd bring back up, so I came prepared" he snickered.

The other reaper was now close enough to strike and slowly raised his scythe…..

Nicole wasn't sure when or how but just as the scythe's blade zoomed through the air, she filled the space between it and Daniele. The blade collided with her right palm and ripped a hole in her hand. Shocked, the owner of said blade backed away, looking at Antoine for further instruction. Nicole went into shock herself as blood poured from the middle of her palm as if it were a spout for a tea pot. "Nicole? Nicole, are you all right" Daniele's voice soared up from under her.

Without, noticing it, Nicole aimlessly began striding backwords. She backed into the coffee table causing her to slip and upon landing, the back of her head slammed against it. The table skided back and knocked into the cabinet, which in turn knocked over half the glass jars filled with sparkly yellow dust. The jars shattered on the floor and the dust they contained began to swirl, engulfing both Daniele and Nicole.


	15. Chapter 14, seperated

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Nicole groaned and struggled to adjust her blurry eyesight. When her eyes finally focused she saw Monroe pacing back and fourth on the other side of the room. "Nick, she smells like you-you need to get down here" he said in a hushed tone. Nicole sucked in a gasp. Nick? As in her father Nick? That was not possible. Her father was dead! She slid her feet off the couch and moved into a sitting position. A sharp pain shot through the back of her head and she pressd a hand to it. The tips of her fingers brushed over cloth. 'gause?' she wondered. She looked down at her right hand which still sat in her lap and noticed that it had been bandaged as well.

Monroe hung up the phone and approached his guest. "your awake" he noted. Nicole nodded, still trying to process hearing her father's name. "My umm…friend, Rosalie patched up your wounds so they should heal nicely now-do you want to tell me what happened?" Monroe offered. Nicole blinked. Did he just refer to Rosalie as his friend? "what year is this?" Nicole wanted to know. "2012" Monroe told her. Nicole bit her lip and sucked in a breath. That explained everything. Monroe hasn't married Rosalie, yet. Nick hasn't died, and Nicole hasn't even been conceived. Nicole was stuck in the past…. "Oh, Shit!" she exclaimed. Looking around she could see that Daniele wasn't anywhere to be found. He was with her wasn't he? So, where was he now? "look, if your in some kind of trouble, my friend Nick can probably help. Ummm….he's a gimm like you and he's on his way here now, so…." Monroe tried. At this, Nicole's eyes widened and she dashed from the couch. "No, um, I-I'm sorry. I-I've got to go l-like, now!" Nicole stuttered over her shoulder.

In her hurry, Nicole bounced off someones chest as soon as she flung the door open. Her eyes trailed upward to meet the ones of her father. She took a small step back, but kept her eyes on his. She felt her heart drop as it picked up speed at an alarming rate, skipping every other beat as it threatened to rip out of her chest. "whoa, where's the fire?" Nick joked. Tears stung behind Nicole's eyes and she licked her lips in an attempt to fight them. Without thinking, she slammed back into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

Nick placed a hand lightly on top of Nicole's upper back. He could feel tears soaking through his clothes as she continued weeping on his shirt front. Nick glanced at Monroe, who only shook his head. "Don't look at me, man-I don't have a clue" Monroe stated. Nicole released her hold on Nick. "I'm sorry….I-I really need to go" she apologized. She tried to pass Nick but he grabbed her shoulder and held her back. "A reation like that tells me your in trouble" Nick noted. "Yeah, maybe I am-but I don't want your help, I can work this out on my own" Nicole huffed. "At least stay for awhile? Give your wounds some time to heal?" Monroe suggested. "thanks, but I really need to find my friend" Nicole countered. "I'm a cop, if you give me their name I could help" Nick informed.

Nicole held her head and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Nick wouldn't be able to find Daniele, because like her, he hadn't been born yet. "and while your at it why don't you add your name?" Monroe requested. "His name is Daniele and you won't be able to find him" Nicole explained. Nick frowned "why not?" he questioned. "I already told you, I don't want your help" Nicole repeated. Monroe growled making his teeth and furr visable. "Ok, ok, jeeze-I'll talk-but can we sit, first?" Nicole promised. Nicole sat in the middle of Nick and Monroe on the couch and heaved a sigh.

"My name is Nicole" Nicole began. "Nicole Burkhardt" she continued. Monroe and Nick glanced at each other than back at the teenager between them. "Nick….I'm your daughter, and you won't find Daniele because he's Monroe's son" Nicole confessed.

_Daniele paced back and fourth in front of the stairs, waiting for Nicole to come down. Rosaliee was on the sofa next to Juliet with one arm around her, cupping her shoulder. Two tissue boxes sat on the kitchen table. One of those boxes were empty and most of its contents surrounded the girls. "I should have stayed home" Juliet said between sobs. "I could have been here sooner" she muttered. "don't go blaming yourself-Its not anyones fault. I just wish I could have done more" Rosalee admitted. Monroe stayed silent, standing a couple inches away from his son with his back pressed against the staircase. He winced every time he heard Juliet blow into a tissue or Rosalee choke on her words. A stray tear escaped from an eye and he wiped it away, shifting his gaze from the wall to the ground. When Nicole finaly descended the stairs, all eyes shifted to her. She was the only one who didn't know. _

_Daniele embraced Nicole in a hug when she stepped off the staircase. "I'm so sorry, Nicole" he whispered. Nicole wriggled away from his embrace and srunched her face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nicole honey, could you come here?" her mother requested. Nicole apprehensively approached the sofa and Juliet hoisted her into her lap. Nicole snuggled against her mother's body and yawned, she was still tired. "Sweetie, you remember the shape your dad was in last night?" Juliet asked. Nicole blinked. Juliet sighed, she bit her lip, hunting for the right words. "He-well, umm, he won't be around anymore" Juliet tried. "Why?" Niole questioned. Juliet awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "He erm-umm-well…last night he…passed away?" Juliet tried again. "No!" Nicole piped. Tears fell slowly but surely from her eyes, landing on Juliet's legs and seeping through her pants. "Daddy wouldn't…he wouldn't leave us behind like that!" Nicole protested. Juliet held her dauhter close. "sweetie, he didn't have a choice" Juliet assured, letting some of her own tears fall again._

Daniele awoke to a teenage Barry staring him down. He found he was laying on his stomach on a carpet in front of a fire place. He let out a squeal when his eyes met Barry's. The Barry he knew wasn't a teenager! The Barry he knew had five cubs. "So…care to tell me what you were doing passed out in my parents yard?" The Jägerbar wanted to know. "Your lucky they're not home-you'd be mincemeat blutbad" he chuckled. "right, well…that's actualy a complicated question at the moment" Daniele explained. He glanced around the room and panic raised in his heart when he couldn't find Nicole. The last time he saw her, she'd had her hand ripped open. He shivered at the memory. "I don't suppose you've seen my friend?" he asked. Barry shook his head "you were the only one I found" he ansered.


End file.
